The magic of mako
by secretsmarts1
Summary: Set 25 years after graduation : Cleo Rikki and Bella move on with their lives . They get married and have kids. They still are mermaids and it is hard keeping it from their kids but what happens when their kids get dragged into the mythical world of mermaids and mermen
1. Occurences

**Chapter 1 Occurrence**

**At Rikki's House**

"Please hurry Nyla;" pleaded Rikki your plane leaves in one hour.

Rikki and Zane decided to get back together shortly after they realized it was Sophie's plan all along to break them up. That was 25 years ago. They later got married and had Nyla,16, and Rick , 19. Rick had got a job and rarely was at home, practically making Nyla an Only child.

Zane had to go many places and Rikki had to still manage the Café causing Nyla to have to do an exchange year at the gold coast high school in Australia.

"Please Hurry Up Nyla, said an impatient Rick.

He was supposed to drop Nyla off at the airport and like his mother he was very impatient.

" Okay, I'm ready but I still don't see why I have to go to school here for a whole year."

"Don't worry it'll be fine." Zane said reassuring it'll be fine this year.

"I love you mom"

* * *

_**At Bella's House**_

"Will can you tell Elaine that the cab is waiting downstairs"

Soon after graduating Will realized how much he loved Bella and they got married when they were twenty-one. They had a daughter about seventeen years ago. She; like her father, lost track of time a lot . It just so happens she got accepted to the Gold Coast High School ,like Nyla, but they have never met before.

"Elaine, your mother is getting impatient , could you please hurry?"

" I'm coming , I'm coming. Just wait. I need one more thing and I am finished."

"Here I come now."

As Elaine walked down the stairs, her mother said "What was taking you so long the cab has been waiting for ten minutes."

" Bye Mom. Bye Dad"

"Bye Baby girl , said Will

" Bye Elaine," said Bella.

* * *

_**At the McCartney's House**_

" I am so ready for this year." Said Cleo and Lewis's son Calim.

" Well you should be proud of this knowing you got your smarts from your …..

" Achem." Said Cleo interrupting Lewis "But you are going to have a great time there. ME and your father went to that same high school."

Calim was 17 and tall. He had short hair like his fathers but it was brown like his mothers. He took an interest in science like both Cleo and Lewis. He loved to swim just like Cleo although he had never seen her swim himself.

"Bye, I love you both" said Calim in a sad , sorrowful voice while hugging his parents

"Bye" said Cleo

" Love you son" said Lewis

Calim waved while riding off on the train.

* * *

This Year many students from all over the world would be staying at a house for the school year. The was called the " Exchange House" by many. The exchange house had 40 rooms and 40 bathrooms. There would be 3 in a room and each room would have at least one boy for protection.

When the students arrived they were all handed a brochure with things to do in the gold coast and a key to their room.

There was a man who looked in his 40's there who was blowing a whistle.

"Quiet Everyone, my name is Mr. Levine . I will be your house coordinator. Here is a brochure of things to do in the Gold Coast as well as a key to your room. Do not return to your rooms before 7 o'clock today because our maids are cleaning them now. You may go Now."

* * *

Nyla walked down the beach. She knew this year would be hard for her. Not only did she hate school. She also wasn't the best at making friends. She thought " I hope make friends fast."

Coincidentally , A blond haired girl jumped in her way.

"Hi" said the girl. Nyla just looked. " I'm Elaine."

" Nice you know your own name." Said Nyla sarcastically.

" So are you here for the exchange year" said Elaine

"Yeah, Why?"

"No reason", "What room were you assigned to?"

Rm 31

" Cool Me Too"

"Maybe we could hang out some time"

"How about now"

"Sure."

* * *

Elaine and Nyla were with each other for hours. They knew they were going to be good friends.

They decided that they should do something more exciting. They looked through the brochure for what seemed like forever.

"Well , we could go look for a place to eat."

"That's fine by me" , replied a hungry Nyla.

They had heard of a café named Rikki's when Nyla said " My mother's name is Rikki. She told me her and dad owned a café but I didn't think it would be here though. They ate and had a banana and strawberry smoothie each. Then they left looking for adventure.

They walked for a while then bumped into a boy who looked about their age.

"I'm so sorry." Apologized the boy " I should've been watching where I was going."

"It's okay. I'm Elaine"

"I'm Calim"

"We were looking for a place to have some fun and adventure."

"Have you been to Mako Island."

"No"

" Do you like swimming?"

"Sure" said Elaine " do you have a boat

"Ahem"

" Oh Sorry, This Nyla. Nyla-Calim, Calim-Nyla.

" Nice to meet you" said Nyla

" Now as I was saying do you have a boat?"

"Yeah, get your swimming stuff and meet me in ten minutes"

"You betcha"

* * *

They all got their swimming stuff and met at the docks.

"Are you ready?" asked Calim.

"Yep" said Nyla

"Ready" said Elaine

They all got on the boat and sped off. The boat ride was really calm and they didn't talk for awhile. Elaine was the first one to speak " Isn't Mako surrounded by sharks?"

"No. Its just a myth. I came here a couple times with my dad before I moved." " I Know a secret entrance underwater. Here it is . We have to jump off its about a ten second swim. Just follow me."

They all jumped into the water and it felt good.

As they reached the surface of the pool they realized it was night time.

"That was a long ride" said Nyla

" Calim, What time is it" said Elaine

"It's about 7:00, we should head back in awhile. By the way what room are you guys in?"

We're in room 31 said Elaine

"I'm in rm 31 too" said Calim " We should get heading back now"

Suddenly the moon was directly over the pool and the pool started to bubble and sparkles started to rise.

" What's going on" panicked Nyla

"I don't know" said Elaine

Suddenly it just stopped.

"Well that's a first" said Calim

"Are you sure" said Elaine

"Yeah that's never happened"

"Lets just go." Said Nyla

* * *

It was 7:00. Most people were still sleep, but Elaine liked to get up early to take a bath. Elaine entered the bath. About ten seconds after she got in she felt a sensation in her legs. They started to tingle. Soon her legs were replaced with a bronze tail.

"Ahh" screamed Elaine

"What's going on" said Calim as he entered the bathroom.

"Oh My gosh," said Nyla " You're a …a…a

* * *

**Sorry I Left a cliffhanger. I hope you liked the first chapter. I'll try to upload frequently. Please. Please. Review**


	2. Too many powers

**Chapter 2: Too Many Powers**

**First off, **Kuronique Misaki ** no their kids were not born merfolk because their 75% human took over and they needed the moon pool and the full moon but I gladly appreciate you reviewing. Now off to the second chapter.**

* * *

"**You're a.a.a" started Nyla**

"**A mermaid" said Elaine**

"**But How" said Calim**

"**Do you think it has something to do with what happened yesterday? You know the bubbling and full moon and sparkles. Yeah all that good stuff." Said Nyla**

"**Well maybe." Said Elaine "I mean that was pretty weird yesterday, but how come you guys didn't turn into ****merfreaks ****then?"**

"**Let's see for ourselves than" said Calim**

**Calim got a glass of water and was ready to see if he would grow a tail when Elaine stuck her hand out and said "no don't." He was waiting for the water to fall on his head but nothing happened. He looked inside the cup and it was some type of jelly like substance.**

"**Elaine did you do this," Said Calim, when the jelly turned back into water.**

"**Wow that's cool," Said Nyla "I wonder if I can do that."**

**Nyla stuck her hand out the same way Elaine did and the water turned into jelly but she twisted her hand a little and the pieces flew everywhere.**

"**This is the best, Calim you try" said Nyla**

**So Calim did the same thing but instead of twisting it he kept his hand there longer and the water was a glass like substance and was stuck in the cup. Only this time it did not turn into water.**

"**Hey Nyla" said Elaine**

"**Yes"**

"**You have something on your hands. Maybe you should wash your hands." Elaine said, a little sneaky.**

"**OK. Whatever," said Nyla forgetting the mermaid part of her she washed her hands and remembered but it was too late. Ten seconds later, Nyla was on the floor in the same bronze tail. She balled up her fist and said I'm going to get your for this, when suddenly her tail started to heat up.**

"**What's going on now," asked Calim**

"**Looks like we have found a new power" said Elaine**

**Suddenly Nyla's legs were back to normal and her clothes were back. Suddenly Elaine said "You two might want to get out unless you want to see me naked."**

* * *

**The group went to the beach that same day. They were trying to figure more about their mer lives even though they only had a tail for one day. They know not to go in the water in front of people even though Calim still hasn't seen his tail.**

"**You guys wanna go to Mako Island," said Calim**

"**Sure," both girls said in unison**

**They looked for a secluded part of the beach to dive in the water and when they found one, they dove in. The girls were waiting to Calim in a tail. To their surprise Calim's tail wasn't bronze but it was blue.**

**The group swam at a regular speed than Nyla motioned them to go to the surface.**

"**Wow that was cool" said Elaine**

"**It feels like I could stay down there for a couple more hours." Said Calim**

"**Let's see how fast we can swim" said Nyla "I want you guys to flap your tail as fast as you can."**

**They all got back underwater and Calim and Elaine watched Nyla try first. Nyla didn't go so fast for 2 seconds and then she zoomed off at about a speed of 25,000 miles per hour. They were amazed and tried the same thing they all zoomed to the underwater entrance of the moon pool.**

* * *

"**I didn't know we could go so fast," said Nyla**

"**Neither did we" said Calim**

**Elaine playfully splashed water at Calim and when he put his hands up to protect himself the water froze.**

"**Not again" said Calim**

"**No, No, this is good" said Nyla "We know we have more powers than we could imagine. Who know we could probably even fly." At the same time Nyla lifted her hands in a rising motion. At the same time the water started to rise. Elaine did the same thing but she twisted her hand and made the water a ball and froze it.**

"**I could definitely get used to this." Said Elaine "Like she said we could have even more powers we don't know about."**

"**I got to admit this is pretty cool," Said Calim "But we should be heading back to the exchange house now. It's almost time for lunch."**

**The group left Mako Island. This time they swam slower, because they wanted to look at all scenery and the fish especially the dolphins.**

* * *

**As they entered the exchange house a boy came up to Elaine. "Hi, my name is Adam. Are you Elaine?"**

"**Yes"**

"**I am the assistant director of the science club" said Adam "I hear you're interested in science come by tomorrow at 7."**

"**Ok, I Will"**

"**Nice to meet you"**

"**Nice to meet you, too"**

"**I saw the way you looked at him" said Nyla "You like Him"**

"**I don't, well; even if I do" started Elaine "I can't because I'm a mermaid."**

"**You don't have to tell him right away" said Calim**

* * *

**The group went to lunch and when they were finished they went to their room.**

**They decided to have a power war. Nyla made a ball of water and threw it at Elaine who took control of it. She froze it and threw it at Calim who took control of it and tried to heat it when his hands were towards the sky he heard thunder and lightning stroke the ball of water. The group looked in awe.**

"**It looks like we've found a new power" said Elaine**

"**That still doesn't mean you're going to win" said Nyla who made a tentacle of water and threw it at Calim who wasn't looking. He was now on the floor with his blue tail.**

"**I'm going to get you" said Calim **

**He put his hands to the ceiling in the freezing motion and snow fell down.**

"**I knew I would find a new power myself" said Calim **

"**Its 6:30" said Elaine "It's time for dinner."**

"**Alright lets go but let's all dry Calim at the same time so he dries faster."**

**After the group finished drying Calim, they all went to dinner. Dinner was over fast and most people went straight to their rooms including, Nyla, Elaine, and Calim.**

**They went to sleep not knowing what awaits them tomorrow.**

* * *

**I did a whole bunch of powers this time because I dint want it to be like H2o and I will reveal later on why the each got all the powers when their mothers didn't.**

**Please review so I know what you think. The first chapter I only got one reviewer but 50 viewers in one day. I'll continue the story no matter what. Thank you and please Review. **


	3. Chapter 3 exposure

Chapter 3 Exposure

Over the next day The three had mastered their powers way faster than their mother. They even acquired new ones too.

It was almost 7:00 Elaine was getting ready to stop in the science club. She's not going just because she likes science but because she wanted to see adam too.

"Elaine its almost time for you to go," said Nyla

"Im almost ready" replied Elaine

Ten minutes had passed by and elaine was just finishing up.

"Are you finally finished" said Calim

"Yep"

"Remember no water" said Nyla

"Also, do not you use your powers around anyone" said Calim

"I got it." Said Elaine "Bye"

With that Elaine left to go to science club it was on the 5th floor rm 51. It was going to be a long walk up the stairs but there was an elevator nearby so she pressed the button and waited. When the elevator reached the 3rd floor it opened and Elaine stepped in.

To her surprise it was someone in there. It was Adam.

"Hey" said Adam

"Hi" Elaine said Blushing

"So how's it been" said Adam trying to break free from the moment of awkward silence.

"Not much" said Elaine "I hear you're interested in science a lot too"

"Yeah, Mostly marine biology though." Said Adam "I love fish and I love swimming"

The elevator stopped and Elaine and Adam got out and they walked to science club.

* * *

Meanwhile Calim and Nyla were at Rikki's. The waitress took their order and came back shortly. They both always order a double banana strawberry smoothie.

"Hey, Calim" said Nyla

"What"

"You wanna go swimming to Mako."

"Sure"

They found a secluded spot near the docks and dove in. They raced all the way to Mako. Calim won.

"You got lucky this time" said a jealous Nyla

"Yeah, OK" said Calim

"How cool is it having the power to control water in almost any way" said Nyla?

"So cool" said Calim "What's your favorite power?"

"Mine is the power to control lightning." Said Nyla

"Mine is to control wind" said Calim

Those two talked for hours. They had a lot of fun considering Elaine wasn't there.

It was getting late and they decided they should get back to get some sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, everyone at science club had left except Elaine and Adam. They hit it off and now are officially a couple. They had stayed after to talk a little more. Adam go t up to fix his chair when he spilled a beaker of water on Elaine. There was nowhere to hide and the door was more than ten seconds away. All she could do was hope he would except her. Five, Four, Three, Two, One. She was on the floor in mermaid form. Adam stood and looked with his mouth wide open.

"Please say something" said Elaine

"Cool" said Adam "But how?"

Elaine had explained the night at Mako but she left out the part about Nyla and Calim.

"I have powers too?"

"Cool, What's your power."

"I actually have over 10 powers."

"Really" said Adam with excitement "You have to show me tomorrow but we should be heading to our rooms now."

They gave each other a kiss god bye then they headed off.

* * *

Meanwhile Calim and Nyla were just getting to the room when they saw Elaine already there.

"So how did it go" said Nyla

"It went pretty well But" said Elaine "Adam accidentally spilled water on me when we stayed after and now he knows I'm a mermaid. I left out the part about you two. He totally accepts me for who I am and we are a couple.

"Wow" said Calim surprised

"Are you sure he won't tell" said Nyla

"I'm positive" said Elaine "He gave me his word."

"Then there is nothing we could do about it and hopes he keeps the secret." Said Calim

"For now we should be getting some sleep now." Said Elaine

"Agreed" said Calim and Nyla in Unison.

* * *

It was 10 and everyone was up. Breakfast was over and nothing out of the ordinary happened. The group decided to go the moon pool.

When they got there they thought something felt different. Nyla thought they were hallucinating.

"Elaine and Calim" started Nyla "It's my mother's birthday in a week and I wanted to use my powers to make her something. What do you think?"

"You should make her a glass mermaid" Elaine and Calim said coincidentally

"You don't think that would be too obvious" said Nyla

"No" said Calim

"Not at all" said Elaine

"Then mermaid it is" said Nyla "I noticed we haven't test the strength of our powers combined.

"What do you mean" said Calim

"Calim you use you're jellifying powers while Elaine you use the wind powers and I'll use the heating powers" said Nyla "On three, one, two, and three.

All of a sudden there was a huge earthquake on Mako Island and hot jelly was everywhere, everywhere except the moon pool.

"Wow" said Elaine "We could definitely put these to use."

"Especially when there is someone threatening the safety of others" said Calim

"Don't go all hero on me" Joked Nyla

"Why don't we get back for lunch" said Elaine

"Agreed" said Calim

They raced on home.

* * *

They went to their room until it was time for lunch. They talked for a while then they left to go to lunch. At lunch Elaine saw Adam, but luckily he didn't see them. A boy walked up to Nyla who seemed like a typical snot nosed rich kid whose parents paid for him to get here.

"Well, I must say you are beautiful" said the boy

"And, I must say I wanna punch you in your face" said Nyla sarcastically

"Aren't you a desert cobra" said the boy "I'm Zac"

"And I'm leave before I hurt you" said Nyla

And with that the boy left.

"Well aren't you nice" joked Calim

"Yeah, you really let him know you liked him" said Elaine

"Ha, ha very funny" said Nyla "Let's just go to our room.

With that the group left.

* * *

**I only have one reviewer but please please review. Check out my poll. Favorite my story and me. Follow me and my story. Thanks to Kuronique Misaki Please**

**Please Please please please review . Either way I will continue my story. Until next time. Bye Bye**


	4. Moonstruck But Why the New Tails

Sorry I haven't uploaded in days, but I'm twelve and im in seventh grade so im pretty busy. If this does not work I posted this story on watt pad also. Like always review and follow.

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Moonstruck, Why them**_

Nyla; Point of view

I was walking down the beach. I was waiting for Elaine and Calim to get back from shopping. "They should be here any minute" I thought. I got tired and sat down on a bench when I saw a lady with red hair who looked about my mother's age. "Beware of the full moon. It does horrible things to merfolk." She said. I turned around to ask what she was talking about but then she was gone. Did she know about us? Is what she saying true? Well, we did get our powers on the full moon, but why would it do bad things to us?" She couldn't possibly know about mermaids. Then again there is a chance she does.

"I'll wait until next time I see her. If I see her" I thought.

Then I saw Calim and Elaine walking towards me. I wonder if I should let them know about this lady. Maybe. "Hi Nyla" said Calim "Is everything alright" asked Elaine. I didn't know what to say I decided it would be best to tell them the whole truth.

"Well," I started "I saw a red haired lady who looked about my mom's age and she told me to beware of the full moon. She said it does crazy stuff to mermaids and mermen."

They looked in awe. "Do you think she knows" said Elaine

"Maybe" I said

"Probably" said Calim "Likely"

"She didn't have to hurt us" started Elaine "So were safe for now."

Calim, Elaine, and Nyla were sitting in the exchange lobby when trouble came. There was Chase. He was walking towards Nyla.

"Hello" said Chase in a sweet voice

"What do you want" said i in a stern voice

"I just wanted to apologize for the snotty way I acted yesterday" said Chase "I also wanted to know if you would let me take you out on a date tonight." Finished Chase in a solemn; sincere voice.

"And why do you think I would ever in my life go out with a snob like you"

"Because not like that. I'm actually a nice person who likes to cook and I love the ocean" stated Chase "I also would like to get to know you."

"No" said Nyla "Not tonight at least"

"Okay there is nothing I can do about it, so have a nice day" said a sad Chase

"You let him down pretty bad" said Calim

"You didn't have to be so mean to the guy" said Elaine

"I just don't think he has changed" said I

"Not everyone is a loser or a snob you know" said Calim

"I know" said I

"And he could be a nice guy once you get to know him" said Elaine

"But what about this whole full moon thing" said I

"Well, there is a big chance its true" said Elaine

"So it would be best to stay inside" said Calim

"I guess. I will talk to him later" said Nyla

* * *

The three were in their room. They were trying to make sure no one looked at the moon. They all planned to stay in the room and watch movies. They made sure they did their best to stay away from the full moon.

"Us girls have to freshen up a little" said Elaine and Nyla

"That's fine by me" said Calim

Both girls went into the bathroom and filled the sink with water. They made a mistake. They saw the full moon in the water. They were now moonstruck. They came out and gave Calim a weird look.

"Mako is calling us" the girls said in a weird voice

"Did you two see the moon" said Calim

"The moon loves us." Said Elaine

"It loves us even more at Mako" said Nyla

Before he could say anything Nyla and Elaine were running out the door heading to Mako.

* * *

Adam and Chase were at Mako Island. Nobody knew they secretly came to the island some times. They went through the land entrance they found when they were here. They ate dinner there. They saw Elaine and Nyla come surface the moon pool as mermaids.

"What are you" Chase said

"There mermaids" said Adam

Come on in the water is beautiful." Said Elaine

Nyla was singing so beautiful it lured Chase and Adam into the moon pool. They were there for about five minutes when the moon was directly overhead. The pool started to bubble and the sparkles flew up to the sky. The worst thing about it was that Adam and Chase were in there when it happened.

* * *

It was 8:00 in the morning. Elaine's alarm went off. She woke up with a headache.

"What happened last night" asked Elaine?

"I don't know" said Nyla

"You guys were moonstruck" said Calim

"We were what!?" said Elaine and Nyla

"You looked at the full moon, went to Mako, and then came back and crashed.

"Did we do any damage" said Elaine

"No, not all" said Calim

* * *

Chase was awake and trying to comprehend what happened yesterday. His crush and her friend was a mermaid. Maybe that boy was too. He had to find out. He texted Nyla 10 minutes and told her to meet him on the beach. There she is now.

"What do you want?" said Nyla in a less mean way

"I need to ask you something"

"What?"

"So yesterday I and Chase were hanging out in some cave at Mako and we saw you and Elaine in the water as mermaids. You started singing a song and next thing we know we were in the pool when it started to bubble with the full moon overhead."

"We did what?"

"You pulled us into the water."

"Chase, have you been in water today"

"NO"

"Can you do me a favor and jump in with me"

"Anything for you"

They jumped on the water. Chase didn't know why he jumped in the water. Ten seconds later Nyla not only saw her tail but she saw a Green tail.

"You have a red tail, but Calim has a blue tail." Said Nyla

"Calim is a merman!" asked Chase

"Yep and so are you and I guess Adam is too"

"So how do I swim?"

Nyla motioned for him to come underwater and she showed him how to speed off. He soon got the hang of it and the raced to the moon pull. To their surprise Chase won.

* * *

"I beat you" said Calim

"Beginners luck" said Nyla

"So what else is there to being a merman" said Chase

"There are the powers" said Elaine who popped up in the pool with Chase and Adam who had a green tail.

"So, you've found out" said Nyla

"Well, we saw Adam at the beach and he told us what happened last night" said Calim

"Now back to the powers part" said Adam

"Oh Yeah, we all have the power to mold water, heat things, freeze or cool them. We also can turn into a jelly like substance or turn it into a glass like substance or make it explode" said Elaine

"We can also create fire, lightning, wind, snow, storms, and clouds." Said Calim

"That is so cool" said Adam

Adam put his hand in the motion that they showed him to create a storm and there was rain all over Mako. He learned fast. "Did I do that" said Adam

Chase used the motion to control water and he made a heart with the name Nyla inside. He then turned it into glass. He gave it to Nyla. She immediately gave him a hug.

"I love you" said Nyla

"I love you too Babe" said Chase

This was the start of a very long lasting relationship.

"Awe, there so cute" said Elaine

"Oh that reminds" said Adam

He made a sculpture of a merman and mermaid kissing and gave it to Elaine. She gave him a hug. She was happy there were no secrets between her and her merman boyfriend.

But Calim made the best thing of them all he made a sculpture of 3 mermen and two mermaids all with their arms around each other.

Everyone loved it and they were all in a big group hug.

They were never happier but why does Adam have a red tail? Why does Chase have a green tail. All will be revealed later

* * *

Thanks for all the views I have over 300 views. Big thanks to Kuronique Misaki for always reviewing. Please Review. I think I write frequent enough to be in 7th grade and be 12 years old. Favorite my story and Follow


	5. Chapter 5 Family History

I was bored so I figured "What a perfect time to update for all of my readers."

Disclaimer: I don't own h2o. I wish I did but I don't.

Chapter 5:

Family History

It was exactly one week since Adam and Chase became mermen. Calim thought he was getting closer to finding out why they have different colors. Calim found some very interesting info about this on a merfolk mythology sight, so he called the gang to meet at Rikki's.

They all got there almost instantly.

"So what's up" said Adam

"I think I might've found the reason all our tails are different." Said Calim

"Really" shouted and excited Nyla

"Hey quiet down" said Chase

"So what is it?" asked Elaine

"Well I don't know if it's true but the site says that mermaids or mermen with bronze orange tails can increase their power beyond water and their powers can enhance and they could fly, teleport, shape shift, turn invisible, and use telekinesis." Said Calim

"Wow" said Elaine "Yeah cool" said Nyla

"There is more, mermaids or mermen with blue tails can also increase their powers and they can also shift into animals or use an animal power. This of course is useful to me and not you guys." Said Calim

"Let me see that" said Adam "It says merfolk with green tails are connected a lot with nature and they can do things from creating plants to making mountains, hills, volcanoes and their own moon pool.

"Wait let me see that" said Chase "It says mer creatures with red tails can withstand fire. It won't hurt them. They can create and control fire. Even steeping into lava will not hurt them.

"It says to unlock these abilities a mermaid/merman must find their inner potential when in danger to unlock their true power." Said Nyla

"And it says that we can control this upgrade mode we just have to say let's go Pyrex and we transform. We have our old powers and new ones." Said Elaine

"There is one more thing it says." Said Calim "If you have a bronze or blue tail than it is most likely that your mom or dad is or used to be a mermaid/merman"

"That's crazy" said Nyla "My mom gets in water all the time."

"Remember it said used to be" said Chase

"Another thing it says that if your tail is red than both parents of you are still merfolk who can control their transformation. They were natural born merfolk and so are you. It says that your powers will come at the age of 18 if you don't find the moon pool." Said Adam

"Adam I found something about you" said Elaine "It says that merfolk with green tails come from a long line of merfolk and that there was once a point in time when everyone in your family had a tail"

After that hectic discussion, they all went to rm 31. They decided that they all needed time to think. It was dead silence in the room. Nobody dared to speak for a while. Elaine had the courage to say something first.

"I can't believe I could actually be able to fly or shape shift or teleport" said Elaine

"Hey guys" started Calim "Do you all believe there was a reason we became like this"

"I don't know" said Chase "Maybe"

"Well it is time for dinner so we wouldn't want to be late or Mr. Levine would go crazy and we would be in trouble for a week" said Nyla

After dinner, the gang split ways and headed to their two rooms. They all thought it was crazy enough being power freaks but with all this family history stuff, things could get a whole lot worse.

Calim had been up the whole morning searching up more facts and he found a bad, bad detail about this month. This month had a blue moon in two weeks, meaning more zombie crazy mermaid attacks.

"Guys, I have more bad news" said Calim

"What is it now" said Elaine

"There is a second full moon this month"

"WHAT" said Nyla surprised. This cannot be happening again she thought. She turned very pale and looked scared 

"What are we gonna do" said Calim

"Whatever we do we need to make sure we see no full moon and go all zombie again" said Elaine

"No" said Nyla "We have to face the moon"

"What do you mean no." said Calim

"If you wanna face the moon you do it on your own" said Elaine

"I will" said Nyla

Meanwhile at Chase and Adam's room…(8:00 pm)

"Okay" said Chase "I get it, no full moon and no going outside" He hung up the phone

"That was Calim. He says there is another full moon this month and we shouldn't look at it or else we will go super crazy merman freaks."

"Sounds good with me" said Adam "I like being a normal merman freak. If I do say so myself. We should get going to sleep we have a long day ahead of us. We need to get some shut eye. Good Night"

How was that I know its kinda short but it is 12 am and I am only 12 and I am really tired. This is to everyone who needed and update


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 the dream and the book

_Nyla POV Dream:_

"_Hello, daughter of the ocean" said a mysterious voice_

"_Who are you" said Nyla "Where are you"_

"_I am Astria, I am the mermaid godmother, and I will guide you on your quest to Pyrex."_

"_How did you know I was looking for Pyrex?"_

"_I have been watching you and your friends for a long time. It is meant for you to earn Pyrex."_

"_Why?"_

"_There is a new evil arising. He is merman. He wants to take over the ocean for himself, again"_

"_Wait, did you say again?"_

"_Yes, Again"_

"_How was he defeated before?"_

"_3 mermaids and 3 mermen earned Pyrex and defeated him"_

"_But there is only two of us here who are mermaids"_

"_The prophecy says 3 mermaids so you will meet another one along your journey. Good luck"_

"_We will meet another mermaid" Nyla called out"_

"_Yes and I have one more thing for you and your friends, here are the 6 tridents of the ocean only with their power will you unlock Pyrex."_

**Normal POV**

Nyla woke up and saw that Calim and Elaine were gone. She decided that she had to tell them all including Chase and Adam. She texted all four of them to meet her at the Beach. They all got there about five minutes later.

"So what do you need" Chase asked curiously after kissing his girlfriend

"I had a dream" said Nyla

"And what happened in that dream" asked Elaine

"A mysterious woman, claiming to be the mermaid godmother came to me"

"What did she say" said Calim

"She said that the great prophecy claims that we have to unlock Pyrex to defeat an uprising evil force"

"I know you're hiding something" said Adam

"Yes. She gave us the 6 tridents of the ocean one for each of us." Said Nyla

"But there is only 5 of us" said Calim

"She said we will meet another mermaid during our journey to unlock Pyrex" said Nyla

"How do we get our trident" asked Elaine

"You have to focus and summon it" said Nyla

They all did just as she said. They focused long and hard trying to summon their trident and before long Nyla got hers, then chase, then Adam, then Elaine, then Calim. Nyla had a purple one. Adam had a green one. Calim had a blue one. Elaine had a gold one. Chase had a red one.

* * *

"Maybe I should do more research on pyrex" said Calim. With that Calim spent hours on his computer. He found out "Pyrex was a mythical transformation by mermaids and mermen that unlocks their complete power. It is achieved by the mer person having complete faith in their power during the time of danger, while a mermaid or merman is in Pyrex mode they can be in their mer form or human form. The merfolks power doubles and new powers come, Wait what's this, "Merfolks: The Guide". The price is 19.95 I'll buy it.

* * *

The book was sent to The Exchange house and Calim went to Mr. Levine. "Mr. Levine, Do I have any mail?" "Yes Calim, It's a package. I think it's a book. He handed Calim the book and Calim Left.

"What's this?" asked Elaine

"This is a book all about merfolk" Calim started "It is written by someone named Astria

Nyla almost choked on the water she was drinking "Did you say Astria, as in the mermaid godmother Astria."

"Wait she's our mermaid godmother" said Calim

"Yes," said Nyla

"Well Calim, open the book" said Elaine

The Table of Contents said:

**History**

**Natural Mermaids/Mermen**

**Moon Pool**

**Powers **

**Transformation/Modes**

**Potions**

**Spells**

**The great prophecy**

**Abilities**

**Magic Places **

They started in the history:

May 2007

Three teenage girls, Named Cleo, Rikki and Emma fall into the moon pool and became mermaids with one power each. Cleo- Hydro kinesis, Rikki- Hydro-Thermokineis, Emma- Hydro-cryokinesis.

May 2009

Emma Gilbert leaves Australia to travel across the world. Bella, a mermaid since she was nine, came to Australia. She became a mermaid in Australia. Bella had gelid kinesis, meckokinesis, and substance kinesis.

September 2009

Bella, Cleo and Rikki create the tower of light to defeat the comet Eva. All three girls learn to control when they transform into mermaids.

July 2011

Bella, Cleo, and Rikki go to the mako moon pool on a rare planetary alignment. All three girls get the powers from the mako moon pool, including Bella.

June 2014

Emma gilbert, mermaid, returns to mako with her merman boyfriend Ash and their mermaid daughter Alicia.

_Flashback_

"_Ash, I'm glad you came with me." Said Emma _

"_So am I" said Ash_

_Slowly the full moon was rising behind them. Emma looked up and instantly got moonstruck. _

"_Come Ash, let's go exploring" Emma said in a siren voice_

_Ash followed her immediately and they explored a forest in Greece, that neither one of them had went to. Ash found a hole and they went into right after Emma. He was still in Emma's trance. They made out in the Cave. When they were done, Emma pulled Ash into the moon pol just as the moon was over head._

"_Isn't it beautiful" said Emma_

_End of Flashback_

"Wait, My mother's name is Rikki" said Nyla

"Mine is Cleo" said Calim

"And Mine is Bella" said Elaine

"I think we just found out that" Calim started

"Our mothers are mermaids" said the three in unison

"We can finish the book later, but right now we need to have a talk with our mothers" said Elaine

Calim and Nyla Agreed

_To be Continued_

_Well thanks everyone. I get over 150 views per chapter so thank you. Review and keep following and reading. Favorite, Review, and Follow._


	7. Chapter 7: Magic in the book

Hi, Everyone. I have 900 views for only 6 chapters so I decided to update. But here is the bad news If I don't get enough updates, to show what you think, then the story is going on hiatus. So please review. Thank You.

Chapter 7: Magic in the Book

Calim POV

After we all left, I decided to take the book with me I had to investigate some more. I looked in the book's contents. One category said Humans turned merfolk. Another subcategory said Known Humans turned merfolk. I looked through that. I almost fell out of my chair when I saw Cleo McCartney (maiden Sertori). To make matters even worse it says from age 15 until present. There was a lot of stuff written about her it says she took some girl name Charlotte's powers away with some girls named Emma and Rikki. It also says she and Rikki and some girl name Bella used their powers to create the tower of light to destroy comet Eva from destroying Mako. She was really a hero. How could my mom hide this from me? Did she think I was for my own good? I have to find out. I think I should call her. "Hello, Cleo McCartney speaking" "Hey mom it's me Calim" "Hi Calim, how are you" "I'm good mom" "When does school start" "Next week, but that's not why I called you. I wanted to know if you could me meet at Mako Island for some bonding time." "Is there a particular reason that you chose Mako" "I just love the scenery and I thought we could go camping. Bring dad too." "OK, when do we come"

"I don't know. How about next full moon." Cleo went silent. She wondered the reason he chose next full moon. "Why next full moon" "I just like to see the beautiful rock when it's full." "Ok Bye Calim" "Bye mom" He was going to make her tell him her secret. That's not the only reason though. He planned to turn his dad, Elaine's dad, and Nyla's dad all into mermen" This would make their families all closer"

* * *

Elaine POV

I'm really anxious to see what happens at Mako, in 3 days. It's a blue moon and who knows what will happen. Calim just told me that we would make our fathers into mermen which I and Nyla love. I already talked to mom and dad about going to Mako and they said ok. I did a little research and found out that it wasn't a full moon when we transformed, it was three days before the full moon. Looks can be deceiving. The book says you have to be in the moon pool on the full moon to become a mermaid that way. I wonder why we transformed. Calim let me borrow the book after him and it said that the moon pools magic is unstable from some crystal explosion on Mako, and we were not supposed to have all those powers, without training. I also learned that when the moon pools magic returns to normal, we won't have all our powers and that we have to earn them. "OW" I screamed "My head, it hurts". Everything was fuzzy. It was black, then I was in the ocean and a woman appeared in front of me. She had seashells in her hair. She looked like she was only in her 30's, but she sounded like she was 50. "Hi, I'm Astira, the mermaid godmother." "Oh, Hi Astira" I replied "I would introduce myself, but I am sure you already know who I am" "Yes, I do" replied Astira, "And I am here to tell you that you will not have all your powers after you earn Pyrex, you have to earn them through your training." Finished Astira "Why won't I, does this have something to do with the moon pools magic being unstable" I said "Yes, it does and when you defeat Triton, the merman who wants to rule over Mako, you can take his trident and yours and restore the moon pool, but beware once you do this your Pyrex powers are gone for a very long time, if not forever. I have to go now but good luck to you and your friends on the journey.

* * *

Nyla POV

I just called my mom and she said "I'll be there."

I'm having ambiguous (mixed) feelings about this, but I think everyone will be happy after this transformation. I called Chase to meet me and here he is now.

"Hi Babe" he said ecstatic "I have something for you" He pulled out a 40 karat gold ring with a ruby in the middle and on the back it had these words engraved "You're so great, I wish you had the ability to see you from my eyes"

I was so happy I didn't know what to say. All I could do was hug him. "This must've cost you a fortune." He pulled out a receipt it said the ring was $25,000.

"My parents are like filthy stinking rich and your worth any price" said Chase

I was so shocked I didn't know what was going to happen.

"There is bad news though" said Chase "When I looked in the book it said that your mom, Calim's mom, and a woman named Emma took away her powers and she would like us to set up a meeting with them to apologize to your mothers and hopefully they can be friends and she would be able to get her powers back"

"I suppose that could happen, I couldn't imagine being stripped of my powers" He kissed me on my cheek and said "I knew you would understand" Then he left.

* * *

No one POV

The Next Day

The whole gang met up at the moon pool today. Everyone was excited that the full moon was in two days. Calim was creating huge tentacles of water and freezing them. Nyla, who had to mess with Calim every chance she got, shot lightning at the tentacles.

"Nyla, you could of got one of us hurt" said Adam

"Oh relax, I was careful" said Nyla

"You have to watch that" said Calim, shooting bursts of cold jelly at Nyla

"Ok, you earned that" said Nyla "Let's have another look at that book"

"Turn to the part about spells" said Elaine

"Spells" asked Chase "Why spell"

"I have always been interested in magic" said Elaine

Calim turned to the section about spells. He found the time travel spell.

The instructions read: All people who are travelling hold hands. Then repeat these words: A spell of that sends me into the future or past, will diminish my curiosities. We would like to go to (Say Date or say a time something happened).

"Would anyone like to do this?" Asked Calim

"Of course" said Adam

"How about we go to the time Charlotte lost her powers" said Nyla

"OK" they all said

To be continued

* * *

I hope you read it until the end. I want to continue this story so please review.


	8. Chapter 8: Time is precious for Time tra

Hello everyone. Since Kuronique Misaki and Sjolsen12 reviewed, I've decided to continue the story. Sorry if I didn't update in a while, but there have been 2 deaths in my family and that means 2 different funerals. It was also my birthday on the tenth, so I'm 13. But without further ado here is Chapter 8: Time is precious for Time travels eye

Read and Review. If I get at least 3 reviews, I'll update again this week.

* * *

Chapter 8: Time is precious for Time travels eye

"The book says that we only have three hours at the most, so we can't stay for long. When we want to return we say return to our time" says Calim

"Ok, we got it. Now can we get this over with" said an impatient Nyla

"A spell of that sends me into the future or past, will diminish my curiosities. We would like to go to the day charlotte lost her mermaid powers" said everyone at the same time

Nothing happened at first but then everything was spiraling around them. Next thing they knew was that they were in front of a huge house. Then they spotted Charlotte.

"There she is. I think." Said Elaine

"That's her look she controlling the water in that house" said Adam

"That's my mother" said Chase

"What" everyone screamed

"Your mother is the lady who tried to destroy me and Calim's mom." Said Nyla

"Yep that's her" said Chase

Lewis came out of the house. They saw him talking to charlotte. They heard him say

"Let's go to Mako." Then he left. Then they saw Rikki, Cleo, and Emma rush out the house. Before they could dive into the water they screamed out "Cleo, Emma, Rikki"

They came to an abrupt stop. Then they came to the teenagers.

"Who are you" asked Cleo

"Were from the future, " said Calim

"Do you all know that you have to get Charlotte in that moon pool today or she will try and take your powers away" said Chase

"You know about our powers" Asked Cleo uneasy

"Of course we do now go" said Nyla

* * *

They all watched Cleo, Emma, and Rikki swim to Mako. They didn't tell them about their powers, so they could tell them next full moon. They swam to Mako and they took the land entrance and they hid. They were all helping Emma, Cleo, and Rikki defeat Charlotte without letting them know. When Charlotte tried to throw Cleo in the moon pool, Elaine and Nyla got a great idea.

"Summon the tridents" said Nyla and Elaine

"What why" said Chase?

"We can use them combined with our powers to zap your mom into the pool."

They all joined in hands and summoned the trident and they felt their power being fused. They zap Charlotte and she lost her powers.

"Don't you think we defeated her a little too easy" said Emma

"Oh, Stop your worrying, we did it anyway" said Rikki

"She's right. Now let's swim home. You Too. Lewis" said Cleo

With that they left

"Return to our time" they all yelled

* * *

They all returned and they were at the moon pool, when the room was filled with light and so was Elaine, Nyla and Chase.

Chase, Nyla and Elaine found themselves on the middle of the ocean. Astira appeared in front of them

"You have all done well. You have earned your Pyrex powers." Said Astira "Chase, you had the courage to help defeat your own mother. Elaine and Nyla you came up with a plan to help the past mermaids defeat charlotte. When you're ready go ahead and say the Pyrex transformation words. To let you know you can access Pyrex on the land in in the water. Enjoy your wings"

"Let's go Pyrex" said Elaine, Nyla, and Chase

* * *

Elaine POV

When I said those words, I felt power rush through my veins. I felt myself becoming stronger. I couldn't see anyone around me. I felt wings sprout from my back. When I was finished, I saw my tail wasn't bronze anymore. It was completely orange with a red tip. We were all back at Mako. I saw Chase with Red wings and a completely red tail. I saw Nyla with the same purple and yellow wings and orange tail as me. It looks like we have earned our Pyrex.

* * *

Normal POV

"What happened to you guys" said Adam

"We've earned our Pyrex" said Chase

"Cool" said Calim

"I know right. Can't wait until you get yours." Said Nyla sarcastically

"Hey now, don't be so rude" said Elaine

"You guys do know that the full moon is tommorow." Said Calim

"Yes, we do Mr. Smarty pants" said Nyla

"Guys, I need to tell you something." Said Chase "My mom knows about us and she wants to come to Mako to talk to your mothers on the full moon. She is hoping they can forgive her."

"I guess we can" said Elaine

"I guess it is time for me to tell my news." Said Adam "My mother's a mermaid and me and my father know about her"

"WHAT!?" everyone said in Unison

"I found out just before school started and get this it looks like she already earned her Pyrex. She went to high school here and she still lives in Australia. Your mothers might know her." Said Adam

"What's her name" said Nyla

"Miriam. Miriam Kent"

"You mean the woman my mom wanted to choke to death in high school. I heard about her. She tried to steal my dad from her and she tried to practically ruin my mother's life. You know what, bring her to Mako and bring your father too. I think that they would have a great time talking to my mother and my father" said Nyla

"Did you just threaten his parents" asked Calim

"No, I just wanted them to have a little talk with my mother. I'm sure they'll love to talk to my mother now that his mother is a mermaid.

"Okay then, let us move on to a new conversation, that doesn't involve people's parents choking people's parents. You okay with that. Let's talk about this upcoming full moon. I heard that when a mermaid or merman gets their Pyrex powers their not effected for the first month unless it's a special moon, like an eclipse, or a blue moon, otherwise they could go bonkers unless they find some way to break the full moons spell." Said Chase

"You all do realize that the upcoming full moon is a blue moon." Said Calim

"Perfect timing for our Pyrex powers to be earned" said Elaine sarcastically

"Tell me about. We have to find some way to face this full moon." Said Chase

"Guys, we have to get back going to the exchange house for dinner." Said Adam

"Race you all there" said Nyla

"You're so on" said Elaine

With that, they all dove into the water and they sped off home, not knowing what awaits them tomorrow.

* * *

Hello everyone. I want to say thank you to my new follower Sjolsen12 and to my always reviewing author Kuronique Misaki. I have some news to tell everybody. Emma and Ash are back next Chapter. They have a daughter and son both mers and this is the part where I need you. I am accepting OC's for the characters. Put it in this format. You can om me or leave it in a review. Both are good. I prefer review though. Until next time, secretsmarts1 signing out.

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Eye color:

Hair color:

Personality:

Hobbies:

Likes:

Dislike


	9. Chapter 9: author's note

I cannot upload chapter 9 until I get some Oc's for Ash and Emma's son so please make some boy merman Oc's.


End file.
